


Pencil in the Rest

by drosophilase



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drosophilase/pseuds/drosophilase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filming Kurt and Blaine’s car make-out scene makes Darren reconsider his stance on the way things between him and Chris have been handled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pencil in the Rest

 

> _I’m working on my faults and cracks_
> 
> _ Filling in the blanks and gaps _
> 
> _ And when I write them out they don’t make sense _
> 
> _ I need you to pencil in the rest [[x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=26uNj5VsFL4)] _

 

He didn’t wait.  As soon as he was out of Blaine’s suit, unbuttoning the rest of the buttons and taking off the already-loosened tie to switch them for his softest sweatshirt and jeans, as soon as he was shut up in his trailer, he pulled out his phone and dialed.

While it rings he thumbs over his own swollen lips, catching sight of his reflection on the wall and startling at the deep flush to his cheeks.  Wow.

“Darren, what’s up?” Ricky sounds distracted, like he put another call on hold to take Darren’s.  He’ll make it brief.

“It’s not working,” he says as a preface.  ”I don’t want to keep doing this the way we have been.  I’m done.”

Ricky’s silent, but Darren knows he knows exactly what he means.

“I’m tired of reading hundreds of tweets a day asking where I am.  I’m tired of acting like Chris doesn’t exist.  Half the time I feel like  _I_  don’t exist.  They’re my fans, and I know they love Chris too.  Just… I’m not making any announcements, Chris doesn’t even know I’m calling you, but I just—”

“Okay, Darren, I hear you.  What do you want?”

Darren breathes out slowly, feeling the tension leave his shoulders.  He wasn’t shutting him down, but Darren didn’t expect it to be that simple.  ”What’s the catch?”

Ricky  _hmphs_.  ”How about this: we’ll try it your way this weekend.  We’ll see how it goes— and no funny business, nothing to give me or Michael a heart attack, please— and then the three of us will sit down and talk about everything.”

His voice softens, and Darren remembers the first day he sat down in Ricky’s office, brushing hair out of his face, in one hand a guitar and in the other, a dream.  ”I can see you’ve been upset, and that’s not what I ever wanted.  You know that, right?”

It’s way too good to be true, he knows it, but a giddy happiness wells up all the same.  ”I know.  Thank you,” he breathes as the phone vibrates in his hand.  He pulls it back from his ear to see it’s a text from Chris.  Now he can’t help the wide smile, the grateful look upward towards the universe as a whole.

“Thank me after this weekend,” Ricky says shortly, back to business.  ”Now start packing tonight, Darren, do you hear me?  We have to leave not long after you finish shooting tomorrow—”

_Knock knock knock._

“I got it!” Darren says, “I’ll see you tomorrow!  Goodnight Ricky, you beautiful human being!”  He can hear Ricky’s shocked bark of laughter right before he taps to end the call.

He doesn’t even glance out the window before throwing the door open.  Chris, god he’s so  _beautiful_ , looks up from where he’s tapping out something on his phone’s keyboard.  Darren dumbly moves out of the way as he charges in like it’s his own trailer (with as often as he’s here it might as well be), shutting the door on the nighttime chill.

“I was wondering what was taking so long.”  He’s smiling like he has all night, in-between takes and sometimes in the middle of them, always so freely happy around Darren in a way that feels like a gift, like something he has to protect.  Darren can’t help but reach out to where his lips are dark, red as he’s ever seen them, and swollen full.

“You know there’s like three episodes of Downton Abbey waiting on us, and…” Chris trails off, eyes wide as they flick back and forth from Darren’s eyes and the thumb tracing his bottom lip.  Darren can feel him swallow under his fingertips.

“What are you doing?” Chris exhales, barely more than a whisper.

“Please tell me I’m not crazy,” Darren murmurs, matching his tone.  ”I can’t be making this all up in my head.”

Chris’s forehead creases, his lips part again and Darren can feel his breath fan out over his hand.

“You felt it too,” Chris says, wonder clear in his voice.

“I always have,” Darren concedes, revealing the last card held close to his chest.  ”It’s always been you.”  He slides his hand to cradle his jaw, neck, the base of his skull, petting gently at the thin skin beneath his ear.

“Well,” Chris says, lips curling up and edge of humor creeping back in and oh god Darren’s just full to  _bursting_  with how much he feels for him.  ”In that case…”

It’s too good to be true when Chris’s lips are on his, something that had been smoldering catching fire in Darren’s chest and warming him head-to-toe.  It’s too good to be true when he puts a hand on Darren’s shoulder, sliding it up to his jaw to mirror, and he knows Chris can feel his pulse pounding under his fingertips.

Chris has always been too amazing to actually exist, too incredible to be so close, too wonderful to be his.  But now the layer of too much, too close, too good is all stripped away, and Darren’s never known anything so honest, so true.


End file.
